


Court of Gold and Green ~金玉良缘~

by hana0



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And awkward as hell, Did I mention the jealousy?, Jealousy, Just a little bit of Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin POV, and he's also really possessive, gift-giving
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0/pseuds/hana0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo深受依鲁伯人民的喜爱——毕竟他从某条龙那里拯救了他们的城市。<br/>但是情况有些失控，非常 厚颜无耻 ...<br/>为此Thorin嫉妒在心口难开，而Bilbo却对整个情况懵懂不知</p>
            </blockquote>





	Court of Gold and Green ~金玉良缘~

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Court of Gold and Green](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479613) by [Chamelaucium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chamelaucium/pseuds/Chamelaucium). 



_“嫉妒，是一条龙以捍卫爱情为借口而谋杀了爱情。”_

_——哈夫洛克·霭理士（代表作《性心理学》）_

说真的，那不是他的错，不管他的妹妹怎么说。都是那些愚蠢贵族的错！事实上，如果究根结底，是Bilbo不公平的美好、和善还有完美的错。

另外还有可爱。

大家共享的早餐第三次被成群结队的制服仆役打断，绝对不是Thorin的错。这次是Galur领主，抱着满怀的鲜花。看到花Bilbo的脸像灯塔一样点亮了，他脸上的笑容可爱的荒谬。

之前一天，是Hanat夫人送来的小花型胸针，再之前一天Boros领主送给他一对花卉浮雕的手镯。至少对于珠宝，Bilbo只是出于礼貌收下的，并没有带着那些花俏的玩意——哈比人仍然坚定地不带任何珠宝。

但是花……Bilbo脸上的表情过于快乐，甚至让Thorin伤心，他几乎从未——如果真的有过的话——见过他有那样的表情。一切都是他自己的错，他默默想道，整个山之心灾难明显摧毁了他们友谊的萌芽，不仅使他们之间的气氛变得极其尴尬，而且阻碍了他们友谊的发展。不管多少次Bilbo坚称他原谅了Thorin，哈比人依然无法跟他单独相处太久，即使有，他还是更喜欢其他人的陪伴。

而且最大的耻辱是，他从未接受过任何Thorin的礼物。矮人尝试过无数次，送给他金扣子、漂亮的秘银包尖老鹰羽毛笔、柔软镀金皮面包裹的厚重羊皮纸本子……但是所有那些都被红着脸的仆役退回来了，他们甚至不敢对上国王的眼睛。

之前一周，Bilbo的早餐被打断的次数是这周的四倍之多，全都带着价值不菲的礼物和其他的东西。上上周是……

简直荒谬至极。按照这个速度，Bilbo很快就会完全忘记Thorin，想到哈比人再也不会出现在他的周围，Thorin不由得沉下脸，但是身为国王他不会那么做，因为国王不会对所有人怒目而视。

他无法忍受哈比人对花的反应，于是他提前结束了早餐，离开前瞥了眼Bilbo，尝试对他露出微笑。仓促的微笑使得哈比人匆忙低头看向自己的盘子，看来他只是成功地做了个鬼脸。叹了口气，示意Balin跟他去小议事厅，他便离开。想到Bilbo因为其他人大笑或者微笑，他的心里就莫名的发紧。

“你不需要担心，小伙子。”Balin跟在他身后友善地说，“最后他会接受你的。”

“已经一年了，Balin。”Thorin疲惫地说，转头面对他的老朋友和最信任的顾问。“如果在这么长时间以后，他还是觉得跟我在一起很不舒服，那么我不觉得他以后会感觉好一些。”

“对此我不置可否，”Balin微笑着说，“对他表示你的信任，我肯定他会回报你相同的情感。”

“嗯。”这是Thorin唯一的回答。

等到他们到达议事厅，Thorin已经开始觉得厌烦了，他的心因为担忧而越发沉重，脑子没办法专注在手头的事情上，不由自主地想到某个大臣或者其他人送给Bilbo礼物的细节。感谢马哈尔还有Balin，他顺利地回答了各方要求，确保所有事宜运行顺畅。

等到他们结束，其中一位大臣——一个长胡子的小个矮人站起身。“陛下，”他迟疑地说，“还有其他事情需要大臣们讨论吗？”

Thorin本来打算说“没有”，但是经过深思熟虑后停了下来。所有坐在桌边的矮人都谨慎地看着他，他想自己肯定露出一副可怕的表情。很好，他想，或许他可以得到想要的答案。

“是的，有一件事。”矮人们点点头，满怀期待地看着他。“我注意到很多贵族给Bilbo Baggins送了礼物，为什么？”他问道。

如果他们为他的问题感到惊讶的话，那么没有人表现在脸上。“Baggins老爷拯救了依鲁伯。”一个大臣说，其他人贤能地跟着点头附和。“他在城市重建中也做出了很多贡献，你的人民对他评价很高，尊敬的陛下。”

“有多高？”他微微向前倾身问道。

“跟杀死可怕的Smuag的勇士一样高，我可以肯定。”那个矮人答道，他挺起胸膛，为自己的答案骄傲不已。

Thorin叹了口气，坐回椅子里。他对大臣们点点头，向门的方向摆了摆手。“你们可以走了。”他们鞠躬后鱼贯而出，除了Balin，后者仍然坐在坐位上，面带微笑看着Thorin。

“你知道明天需要拜访铁匠协会。”他说，Thorin发出一声呻吟。

“是的，我没忘。”

“邀请Bilbo，”Balin热心地建议道，“让他跟你一起去。”

Thorin看向Balin，“邀请Bilbo？但是……我肯定他不愿意。”

“我想你会吃惊的。”Balin说完精力十足地滑下他的椅子，向门口走去。“去问问。”他喊道，然后离开了。Thorin呆坐在那里片刻，问一问又不会少块肉……而且如果Bilbo接受，那么Thorin就可以跟他相处一阵子……单独的，但愿如此。

下定决心，他赶忙站起来离开小议事厅，向Bilbo的套房走去。哈比人的套房就在他和其他伙伴们的附近，但是要小一些（出于哈比人自己的坚持，Thorin本来想把他安排在皇室套房，但是Bilbo严词拒绝了）墙上有很多彩色玻璃的装饰屏和壁突式烛台，营造一种有窗子透进微弱光亮的假象。

Thorin径直向Bilbo的房间走去，期盼和希望支撑着他，但是很快被Bilbo房间传来的声音浇灭了，欢快的笑声和话语声在走廊里回荡。突然Thorin没有那么确定了，如果Bilbo不想跟他说话，让他一个人面对乏味的会议怎么办？

他坚定地武装好自己，挺直后背。他是Thorin Oakenshield，依鲁伯的国王，他不会被某个跟他的哈比人——那个哈比人，聊天的无名鼠辈吓跑。

他用力敲下去，坚定地敲响了厚重的木门。门里的两人听到敲门声沉默了片刻，接着门被打开了，Thorin被哈比人迎进门，他的脸蛋绯红，脸上挂着大大的微笑，虽然看到Thorin在门的另一边露出短暂的惊讶。

“Thorin，”他说，有些喘不过气的样子。“你好，没想到你会来……”Thorin让他承诺永远不再称呼他“尊敬的陛下”，他回答说只要他先叫他Bilbo。

“我注意到了。”Thorin温柔地说，看到Bilbo什么都没说，他只好继续。“我可以进去吗？有事想跟你讨论。”

“哦！当然，当然，怎么忘了我的礼貌呢？请进。”Bilbo说，“我正在跟Nolan大人聊天，谈到图书馆。”Thorin对中年矮人热情地点点头，后者站在Bilbo的壁炉前，对Thorin行了个礼。Thorin没有让他的疑惑表现在脸上。“他给我带来这个——”Bilbo比了比一本厚重的书，金色滚边的皮革封面包裹着羊皮纸，封面上有漂亮的镀金花体字。字体潦草，Thorin无法分辨，他瞧了眼Bilbo，挑起眉。

“是用辛达林写的！”他兴奋地说，Thorin确保脸上不要出现厌恶的表情。“关于整个精灵王国贯通古今的历史，真是太神奇了，是不是？”Bilbo对Nolan大人露出微笑，后者也跟着笑起来。Thorin在衣服后面握紧了拳头，Bilbo不该对其他任何人露出这种微笑，不会因为一本漂亮书……他当然不是嫉妒，绝对不是。

Bilbo转头面向Thorin，“你想跟我谈什么？”他问道。难以置信的是他突然感到舌头打结，Thorin先是尖锐地看了眼Nolan，随后才看向Bilbo，后者对他点点头。他转而向Nolan告别，对方脸上还挂着刺眼的微笑，然而，终于，他终于离开了，只剩下他们两人。

Bilbo满怀期待地看着他。

“你不应该跟其他矮人单独在一起。”他慢悠悠地说。“不是他们全部都能像对待伙伴们那么……开放，有些人可能想要伤害你。”

Bilbo皱起眉，“我不觉得Nolan大人会通过送我一本书来伤害我，Thorin。”他说，“你说的是这个意思吗？”

“不是。”他飞快地反驳。对于这个问题他只能暗自磨牙，然后继续道。“我知道你也参与了依鲁伯重建工作，所以我想你是否愿意陪我参加铁匠协会的会议。不是必须去，当然，但是Balin说你会感兴趣。”

Thorin屏住呼吸，期待得到肯定的答案，惧怕会被拒绝。Bilbo对他露出腼腆的微笑，虽然有所保留，已经足够拯救他于水火之中。“我的荣幸，Thorin。”他简单地说，上前靠近Thorin，扶住他伸出的手臂。虽然只是轻微的碰触，依然让Thorin的心里飘飘然地跟着飞起来，但是他让自己表现得无动于衷。

他们一起穿过石头走廊，迎接过往行人的致意，他们问候、祝福他们的国王和漂亮的飞贼。如果Thorin足够诚实的话，他会承认身边带着愉悦微笑的哈比人让他无心其他任何事，他正带着全然的快乐握着他的手臂。

“Bilbo，”他突然说，Bilbo抬头看向他，那双温柔的大眼睛带着微微的迟疑对上他的。“我注意到，最近，那些——”

“Baggins老爷！”Thorin被一声呼唤打断，接着面前突然出现一个年轻的小个子矮人，长着浓密的板栗色卷发和漂亮的胡子，他的脸上带着显而易见的笑容。他对两人行礼时，Thorin试图不要对他怒目而视。给予Thorin应有的敬意后，年轻矮人带着闪耀的目光看向Bilbo。

“Baggins老爷，”他再次说，有些喘不过气的样子。“你可能不认识我，我的名字是——”

“你是Narin大人，对吧？”他问道，Thorin和另一个矮人脸上带着不同程度的震惊和欣喜看向Bilbo（Thorin一点儿也不欣喜。）

“是的，我是。”Narin边说边用手指梳了梳胡子。Thorin想要揍他，竟然那样整理面部毛发……“我的父亲是Norin领主，他希望我能送上一个信物以表达我们的感谢，为了你为我们所做的一切。”他停了下来，在他的外衣口袋里摸索了一阵，掏出一个包装过的小礼物，放在Bilbo的手里，还阖上了哈比人的手指。“别在这里打开，”他说，或许他还提到了Thorin的名字，但是评价相当意有所指。

“哦，说真的，Narin大人，我不能——”Bilbo想要拒绝，但是Narin打断了他。

“拜托，只是Narin就足够了。我坚持你收下它，Baggins老爷，我们矮人都欠你的债，允许我们稍微偿还一点点。”

Bilbo犹豫了片刻，但还是收下了礼物，对Narin露出微笑。“那么我接受，请向Norin大人转达我最深的谢意。”

Narin微笑着躬身行礼，再向Thorin点了点头，然后离开了。Thorin定在原地，出离愤怒。那个小无赖怎么敢出现在Bilbo的面前，而且竟然还胆敢跟他说话——

“Thorin？”Bilbo不确定地看着他，Thorin不得不刻意控制住面部表情。他盯着Bilbo手里裹着金色包装的小盒子。

“我很抱歉，”他最后说，“我……Narin大人非常鲁莽。”

“是吗？”Bilbo惊讶地问，“我觉得他非常有礼貌。”

Thorin哼了一声，无视了那个评论。“我们该走了，铁匠协会还等着呢。如果你还想跟来的话，你来吗？”

“我当然要去。”Bilbo说，再次跟上Thorin，但是这次他没有抓着他的手臂，Thorin只能暗自诅咒Narin大人掉进依鲁伯最深的洞穴里。协会成员很高兴见到Thorin，但是他们更高兴见到Bilbo，他们的喜悦简直像画在脸上的，Bilbo得到一大堆赞美和奉承，对此Thorin只能磨牙，即使他非常同意他们的一些赞美。

但是Bilbo是他的，不是他们的，他不能允许他们这么鲁莽……

但是他必须强迫自己控制局势，把大家的注意力转回眼前更重要的问题上。Bilbo让Thorin主导讨论，本来没什么，只要他不用那双眼睛一直盯着Thorin，Thorin的头发根都要站起来了，他不得不再次低下头，缓和几分钟才能继续下去。

会议结束时Thorin感觉谢天谢地，他们分组讨论具体细节和价格，而Thorin和Bilbo可以离开了。Bilbo离开铁匠工厂前对Thorin露出小小的微笑，Thorin试图回报，他真的试了，但是他再次因为不习惯这个表情失败了，他无法做到比轻微的勾起嘴角更多。

“你接受了Narin大人的礼物。”回去的路上他提到。

“当然，”Bilbo说，“拒绝的话有些不近人情。”

“那么你觉得拒绝我的礼物就不会良心不安？”Thorin温和地问，没有看向Bilbo，但是眼角的余光撇到Bilbo有些脸红。

“那不一样。”他轻声说。

“怎么不一样？”

“你送给我礼物只是出于义务，”Bilbo说，“就像想要偿还债务一样，其他人送我礼物只是因为他们可以。”

Thorin感觉像被打了一巴掌。出于义务？Bilbo以为他送那些东西给他，只是为了弥补他们之间存在的债务？他亏欠Bilbo的永远无法偿还，这一点Thorin坚信不疑。难道Bilbo不明白，他送他礼物只是单纯的因为他可以？现在他富有了，可以送给Bilbo漂亮的玩意……

“我确定事实并非如此，”他开口道，试着不要让他的声音带着破碎的难以置信。“我从未想要表达——”

“现在几乎不重要了，不是吗？”Bilbo打断他，大大的眼睛看着Thorin。

“重要。”Thorin喊道，他转过身，飞也似的离开了，他需要找个地方缓和一会儿。Bilbo根本不知道Thorin对他的喜爱有多深。他一点儿也看不出来Thorin对他的评价有多高嘛……当然，即使在远征的日子里Thorin对他的评价就比自己梦想的高。他想要珍视他、拥抱他、疼爱他……但是他觉得一切都是他的错，全都是因为山之心灾难事件中他对Bilbo的所作所为。

他叹了口气，向山里更僻静的地方走去，冷漠的月光照耀的安静洞穴。片刻之后他转过身回到城市中心，他需要去找Balin，继续他的国王义务——签署文件和官方文书，都是他无法专心致志的内容。他突然想起，刚才转身跑开，扔下Bilbo一个人……

他赶忙回到刚才离开的地方，但是Bilbo已经走了。听到有人提起Bilbo的名字，他不确定地站在那里没有动。

“整个城市的人都想博取Baggins老爷的欢心，”一个矮人妇女对另一个说，“矮人们真的很爱他，但是那些贵族却另有打算。”

“你的意思不会是……”

“没错，只要有一丁点儿的希望他们就不会放弃。只有一个矮人对Baggins老爷例外——你知道我说的是谁！——而且他显然被那个人迷住了。看着对方离开房间的样子，每次都一副想要跟上去的样子，但是没有一次真的做到……”

Thorin无法呼吸，Bilbo有喜欢的人？谁？所有那些贵族都在争夺Bilbo的喜爱，想要最后牵他的手？这……太卑鄙了！他们怎么可以？Thorin无法忍受，他的哈比人不能被他们的小玩意和礼物欺骗！

他满脸怒容回到议事厅，同Balin一起解决文件，即使年长的矮人都无法使他摆脱失望和沮丧。只有想到晚餐，那是他可以再次见到Bilbo的时刻，Thorin才能怒力平复皱起的眉，如果他无法做到快乐的话，至少要看起来面无表情。

但是，当Bilbo出现，Thorin的眼睛立刻注意到他翻领上别着的胸针，一切努力化为了乌有。黄金质地的胸针与他的绿色外套形成鲜明的对比，Thorin立即想到那是Narin早些时候送给他的礼物，只有Rinson家会送出那么俗气的样式。猜测Bilbo为什么接受他们的礼物，Thorin的肠子都打结了，其他人的礼物他一直没有带出来过……

他再次皱起眉，他知道，但是无能为力。他不想认为Bilbo可能对……那个Narin……不，他不会那样认为。但是没有一个人问起，而他迫切地想知道答案，他不得不自己亲自问出口。

“Bilbo。”他僵硬地说。Bilbo抬头看向他，瞪大双眼，卷发乱糟糟地缠绕着尖耳朵……Thorin绝望地想要碰触他的耳朵，比起那些可笑的精灵漂亮多了。但那是另一件事。

“什么，Thorin？”他问道。

“你的……胸针。”他慢吞吞地说，Bilbo低头看了一眼，好像之前一直没注意到一样。“你喜欢吗？”

“那是……”Thorin清了清喉咙，“我注意到你不戴首饰，为什么今天带着它？”

“我……别人送给我的，而我非常喜欢……”他的声音渐消，不确定地看着他。其他伙伴陷入一片沉默，紧张地等待着Thorin会如何回答。

“很适合你，”他强迫自己说道，“不管是谁选的礼物，你的选择很好。”他迫使自己露出小小的微笑，Bilbo为了他的评论红了脸——那让他心痛。难道Bilbo真的对这个Norin之子Narin有兴趣？而且鼓励他的追求？他感到自己镇定地滑下座椅站了起来。“我刚想起来有些事必须立刻完成，请继续，别在意我。甜点时我会回来。”

说完他大步离开，伙伴们的目光追随着他，直到被身后的大门切断。

他不得不经过几次深呼吸才能平静下来，重新组装好自己。哪怕Bilbo有最渺茫的机会对他抱有相同的感情——他不配拥有，他知道，但是如果有希望，仅仅是希望也好……但是Bilbo充分表现出对他在场的自不在，即使这么长时间以后，也从未尝试与他有任何互动。他几乎是在躲避他，而Thorin知道，把他的哈比人抱在怀中的希望有多么渺茫。

他长叹一口气，漫无目的地闲逛了一阵子，不想回去面对大家。他错过了甜点，但是他们习惯在餐后聚在旁边的小客厅里聊天，因为现在他们在山里负责不同部分的工作，很少有时间聚在一起。所以他回到那里，倒在椅子里，Bilbo正在倒茶，看到他的出现吓了一跳，茶险些溢出来。

“我很抱歉，”他立刻道歉，Bilbo示意他别在意。但是Thorin注意到他说话时没有看着他，然后Thorin注意到其他情况。“你的胸针，”他好奇地说，“不在了。”

“哦。”Bilbo说，低头看了看他的马甲，没有任何金色的装饰物。“是的，呃，它……它有些太重了。”

“我就知道。”

“是的……你想要点儿茶吗？”

“哦，是的，当然，谢谢你。”

Bilbo匆忙给他倒了杯茶，只有此刻Thorin喜欢茶（完全抱有相同的看法，跟Bilbo一样喜爱），而且跟茶杯一起送出了小小的微笑。Thorin能够回报相同的表情，现在Bilbo没有把那个矮人的礼物戴在胸前，他感觉无限美好。

不久之后到了上床睡觉的时间，Thorin目送Bilbo离开，他深色的金卷发在火把的映衬下格外明亮。

第二天早晨他没有去吃早餐，而是带着坚定的决心迈步向议事厅走去，Balin在他身边带着沉默的疑惑。他去的太早了，但是他坐下来等待他的大臣们，大家看到他已经出现表示非常惊讶，但是立刻从容地行礼，热切地等待着分给自己的任务。

“开始以前，我想先跟你们谈谈其他话题。”他说，所有矮人都轻快地点头同意。“你们或许都发现了，最近Bilbo Baggins老爷收到了很多礼物和爱慕。”感到Balin用手遮住笑脸，他没有理会，继续道。“我在此声明，从现在起那些礼物必须先呈给我看，之后才能到达Baggins老爷那里。有些人有……不道德的目的，我不希望Baggins老爷受到侮辱。我会知道送出的礼物是什么，都是谁送的，大家同意吗？”

“当然，陛下。”一个矮人说。

“必要的安排应该立刻实施。”另一个说。

Thorin非常满意，靠回椅子里，允许其他人开始讨论、交换意见，交由Balin领导解决。之后他去找Dwalin，后者正在为城市警备操练新兵。看到Thorin后他露齿而笑，安排年轻人们互博，随后才转向国王。

“什么事让你这么生气？”他靠在斧子上问道。

“我知道可以相信你，Dwalin，不是么？”他平静地说，飞快地瞥了眼周围，好像附近有奸细一样。Dwalin的笑容更深了。

“没错，我就是谨慎的代言人。”

“很好，我想让你选几个最好的——最好的剑客，勇敢而慎重——然后安排他们做Bilbo的保镖。”

Dwalin哑口无言地看着他，“保镖？给Bilbo？”

“是的，他得到一些不必要的注目，而我不想让他跟队伍之外的人独处。”

“……独处。”

“是的，独处。特别是Narin大人，据我对他的了解，我无法信任他。”

“好吧。很好，我想我会亲自安排。”Dwalin咧着嘴笑起来，Thorin露出微笑。

“谢谢你，我的朋友。”

“只要记住Bilbo去找你的时候别怪在我身上就好，他一定准备把你撕成碎片，因为你坚持让他带着保镖。”

Thorin僵住了，“他不喜欢？”

“肯定不喜欢。”Dwalin坚定地说。

Thorin不确定地顿住了，但是他很快挺直后背。如果Bilbo对安排有意见，他就会去找他跟他谈谈。

*************

结果果然如此，Bilbo对此有意见——而且意见很大。晚上的时候他到达Thorin的房间，两个沉默的矮人站在他身后，他愤怒地转过头，告诉他们等在外面——“我跟你们的国王在一起，现在去外面等着！”——然后他怒视着Thorin，开始了他激烈的长篇演说。

整个过程中Thorin一直平静地坐着，尽最大的努力专心在他说的话上，然而事实上他大部分时间不是在聆听，而是在欣赏Bilbo的容貌，即使气愤地憋红了脸，哈比人仍然非常迷人。

“……我不是小孩子，而且我甚至不是一个矮人，不需要遵循你那些愚蠢的规矩。我不会带着那些保镖，Thorin！”他气鼓鼓地挺着胸，Thorin只想把他拉进自己的怀里，然后用亲吻抚平他眉宇间的皱纹，但是他忍住了。

“你应该带着他们，Bilbo，因为那是为了你的安全。或许有人想要伤害你——”

“我不需要保护！”Bilbo抗议道，“就因为我不是个矮人？所以你觉得我不能照顾好自己？那么让我告诉你，旅途上证明了我完全能照顾好自己，而且你是知道的。”

他停下来咬着嘴唇，Thorin伸出手示意他平静。

“如果你真的不需要，我可以让他们离开，但是我唯一的希望就是你的安全。”他安抚地说，Bilbo点了点头。

“我真的不需要他们。”他肯定地说。“他们相当惹人不快。”

“那他们可以离开了。”Thorin露出温柔的微笑，Bilbo微微摇了摇手臂，接着是一阵尴尬的安静，Thorin摆弄手指上的戒指。Bilbo打算告别离开，这时Thorin说，“Bilbo。”

哈比人有些吃惊，但是他点点头看向Thorin。Thorin犹豫了，摆弄了更长时间的戒指，然后才开口道，“Bilbo，我希望我们还能再次成为朋友。我非常清楚我……开始的时候我破坏了我们之间的关系，但你是否觉得我们可以收回我可耻地抛弃的东西？”他脱口而出，希望自己说的足够快，Bilbo就能在有时间重新考虑、产生反感前同意他的要求。

但是Bilbo只是露出难为情的微笑，“我应该那么做，我想。”他靠近一步，握住Thorin绷紧的手，他微笑起来，尽管他的眼中带着什么无法辨识的情绪。“但是我不觉得我们能回到过去，不完全是……我……”他没有继续下去，Thorin温柔地握紧他的手。

“依鲁伯对我来说没有任何意义，”他说，事实上他在说话的时候一直屏住呼吸，希望他的话不会把Bilbo吓跑。“如果没有你。不管你想怎样，我都会满怀感激地欣然接受。”

Bilbo的脸更红了，Thorin想要亲吻那对柔软、温暖的脸蛋，但是当然他不能。他只能放Bilbo离开，回到对那些爱慕者袖手旁观的焦虑中去。

第二天早晨，是一个没有礼物的美妙早晨，Thorin为此非常快乐，而且他还对Bilbo露出温暖的微笑。Bilbo的目光没有躲开，甚至还回以友善的微笑，使他更满意了。

但是，他的好心情非常短暂。领主们带着礼物的仆役在Thorin的议事厅外等候，他不得不会见每一个人，不仅是研究那些小玩意，而且也是对谁派来仆役心里有数，他默默记在心里，打算随后去拜访一番。

他也确实去了。

他第一个想去看看Rolan领主，他送了一个装饰着无数火猫眼石和月亮石的漂亮盒子。Rolan领主看到Thorin表现得非常惊讶，很快被说服不会再送Bilbo礼物。他的胡子颤抖着，好像想要抗议，但是Thorin只是加强了他的怒视，Rolan突然变得温顺起来，收回盒子，断言粗鄙的礼物不配送给世上最美好的Baggins老爷。

然后是Mira女士，对方也非常热情地收回了银镯子，为自己选择如此不适合依鲁伯英雄的礼物而羞愧不已。接着是Dunir领主，再然后是Vir领主……他们所有人都受到了启发，虽然Thorin没有说出口，但是他们非常清楚他想说的每一个字。Thorin回到他的房间，欣喜于Bilbo再也不会收到任何他们送出的礼物。

感觉自己比平时更有勇气，Thorin安排Balin完成需要签署的文件，他自己去了Bilbo的房间。他想邀请哈比人跟他一起在城里转转，Thorin能够摆脱责任是非常罕见的情况，在他心里没有比这更好的消遣。Bilbo打开门，看到他很惊讶，但还是请他进门。

一本书倒扣在长毛扶手椅的把手上，Bilbo阖上书，示意Thorin入座，他自己坐在椅子对面的位置上。

“所以……”他不确定说。

“我来问你是否愿意跟我出去走走。”Thorin说，保持声音不带任何感情，这样Bilbo就不会发现他多么渴望他能答应。“我正好有时间，如果你答应加入，我将不胜荣幸。”

“哦！”Bilbo微笑着，“呃……是的，我非常乐意。”

Thorin回以微笑，“我们可以走了吗？”他站起来伸出手臂，Bilbo挽了上去。两个人离开卧室，向外走去。他们保持着沉默，直到Thorin问起他的书，Bilbo开始热心地解说。Bilbo在他身边喋喋不休，让Thorin感觉无比轻松自在。

他们漫步的时候，Thorin急切地想询问Bilbo那天他听到矮人妇女说的话，不知道Bilbo是否会告诉他……但是他没能鼓起勇气，于是一直保持着沉默，诅咒自己能放倒一群半兽人，却不敢问出一个简单的问题。之后他送Bilbo回到他的房间，然后去找Balin，他接近时后者正拿出一张羊皮纸。

“看起来我们需要准备一场宴会了。”他打过招呼后说道，“你的堂兄要来暂住。”

“Dain？”Thorin问，拿起羊皮纸扫了一眼。

“还能是谁？”Balin微笑着，“他会在这周末到达。”

“只有三天！时间太仓促了。”他耸耸肩。“你会做必要的安排吧？”

“当然，”Balin带着微笑说，“如果我们需要的是可口的美食和充足的房间，那么无疑我们能提供最好的。”

Thorin回道，“谢谢你，我要去看看大臣们，解决其他问题。”

“Bilbo怎么样？”Balin在他离开前叫住他。

“很好。”Thorin简短地说，然后离开了。很好……但也仅止于此。他叹了口气，既然永远得不到回报，他应该尝试忘了他愚蠢的希望和这些感情。他暴躁地摇了摇头，离开去找大臣们，把自己丢进解决王国事宜的忙碌中去。

 

********

Dain到达的中午，Thorin穿戴上更华丽的毛皮和外套，加冕典礼之后他一直避免穿得太花俏，他开始习惯更舒服的亚麻和羊毛——而且更加精致、柔软。他感到奇异的轻松自在，大概归功于另一个无人打扰的早餐，没有无尽的领主、女士烦人的拜访。

他知道Bilbo没有公然抱怨收到那些礼物，但是Thorin不想让那些贵族给他太大压力。他们是矮人，是得体的种族，不是那些靠无用的殷勤征服一个哈比人的流氓。Thorin一边研究着镜子里自己的映像，一边调整深蓝上衣上装饰的金链子，或许Bilbo允许的话，他可以给他做一块怀表，也带一个这样的链子。

Thorin最近有些失意，这周每次他询问Bilbo是否愿意跟他参加各种会议，或者只是简单的出去走走，Bilbo都婉言拒绝了，结巴着道歉，说他在图书馆有工作要做。

“如果有你需要的信息，Ori会非常乐意帮你找——”

“不——不用！”Bilbo断言拒绝，“是我自己的事，我喜欢做，没关系，真的。”而他甚至没有对他露出微笑，Thorin不得不离开，与不断沉进肚子里的绝望抗争着。

他很快准备好了，低着头走出孤山的大门，其他人已经在那里等候。看到Bilbo穿着深蓝色的马甲时——跟他一样的都灵蓝色，Thorin有些意外。

他们在巨大的空地上等候，最后大门打开，Dain和他随行的贵族、警卫出现在门口。

Dain总是比Thorin愉悦，总有什么事能让Dain和Frerin感兴趣，而且两人总是想尽办法想要让他发笑。当然，Thorin固执地拒绝微笑，仅仅是因为那破坏原则。现在他们年纪大了，而Frerin也不在了，但是Dain仍然会下了马后立刻拥抱Thorin。他一点儿也没有改变。

互相介绍后，Dain见到Bilbo特别高兴，他们回到山里参加为他举行的宴会。举办宴会迎接客人是矮人的传统，即使是他的兄弟，Thorin也不会节省。虽然Dain在他耳边说他可以理解为什么Thorin把Bilbo留在身边的时候，他更希望自己没有那么慷慨。

“我没有把他留在身边。”Thorin咬着牙说，“他是处于自己的意愿留下的。”

“他很漂亮，Thorin。或许我会问问他，是否愿意拜访铁矿山的图书馆。”

“你不会做那样的事。”Thorin低吼，停下来面对Dain。“你是我的兄弟，但是这里依然是我的山，而且Bilbo是我的。”

Dain露出暧昧的笑容，但是最后点头默许了，很快他们走进宴会大厅。依鲁伯所有贵族都出席了，落座时Thorin只能极力避免沉着脸。作为国王他坐在头桌的中间，俯视其他的桌子，而Dain作为荣耀的客人在他右手边，Fili作为他的继承人坐在左手边。Bilbo距离头桌很远，但是Thorin仍然能看到他，哈比人走过去入座前对他露出微笑，然后迅速别开视线。

整顿饭都是一场折磨。Thorin足够热诚地与Dain闲聊，谈话过程中他唯一的希望就是让Bilbo坐在他身边跟他说话。但是看起来，其他矮人跟他有相同的愿望，Thorin注意到不止一个人盯着Bilbo，或者是对他微笑，所以他们看到他的怒视后别开眼或者停止微笑让他相当满意。他们怯懦地低头看着自己的盘子，尽量避免视线高于餐桌。

但是还有一个矮人没有被威慑住，Thorin感到自己的肠子纠结在一起，不由得呡起嘴。Narin——那个愚蠢的年轻矮人一点儿也不会因为Thorin警告的怒视而不安，相反他找到Bilbo旁边的位置，整洁的胡子编成复杂的辫子，对哈比人露出明亮的微笑。Thorin被嫉妒煎熬着，目睹Bilbo对年轻矮人时而大笑，时而微笑，脸蛋因为红酒和麦芽酒混合作用挂上淡淡的粉红。

但是随后他的愤怒消退了，他放下手里的叉子，哀伤将他冲跨。看起来Bilbo喜欢的就是Narin。而Thorin能够看到其中的缘由，或许，他可能比Fili和Kili年轻，正直壮年还带着孩子气的好摸样，即使Thorin也不得不承认他的头发和胡子值得赞扬。他低头看向自己的盘子，没有再碰任何食物，但是酒杯里一次又一次被麦芽酒填满。

当宴会结束时，Thorin终于可以回到自己的卧室，瘫在床上，甚至不用费力气换掉华丽的外衣。当他的哈比人，那个他最爱的人，与其他人陷入爱河的时候，他哪里还会在意皱褶？

************

第二天，跟Dain和他带来的几个精灵进行完高层会议，他安排了另一个他坚持延续的新习惯——下午茶，都是因为Bilbo。Thorin去拜访Narin，矮人是珠宝商协会的一员，Thorin去找他的时候他正在工作，将等待切割的宝石分类。

Thorin把他叫到一边，那是一处空旷的走廊，没有其他人能够看到他们。

“你喜欢Baggins老爷。”他陈述道，凝视着面前年轻的矮人。

Narin的声音保持中肯，虽然微微皱着眉。“我非常仰慕他，陛下。”

“你的意思是讨他欢心？”

“我没——”

“你必须节制！”Thorin气愤地说，“你应该跟Bilbo Baggins保持距离，别打扰他。你不能继续送他礼物，或者用任何方式吸引他的注意，除非你想在黑暗的洞穴里度个假，明白嘛？”

“是的，陛下。”他生硬地说，“但是我想你会发现Baggins老爷不会赞同你恐吓他的朋友。”

“你对他一无所知，我可以把你永远遣散，如果你不同意的话。”

Narin露出微笑，低头行了个礼，Thorin直挺挺地站在那里。“当然，陛下。请您离开，我要回去工作了。”

Thorin严厉地点点头，目送着矮人撤退，随后才回到议事厅。那天他只出席了晚餐，跟Dain还有以前的伙伴们。但是他的心情比前一天更糟糕，惧怕他会说什么，于是没有人说太多话。只有Balin意有所指地看了他一眼，对此他假装没发现。晚餐很快结束了，Thorin回到自己的房间，头痛欲裂，祈祷着不要再继续看向Bilbo。

接下来的一天也一样，他只离开房间去见Dain，晚餐是场灾难，他提前离开了。当是他悲伤的缘由就在那里，而那双温柔的双眼关切的看着他时，他无法完美地掩饰伤痛。

回到房间的路上，他听到两个侍从在前面聊天，他本来没留心，但是Baggins这个词出现时吸引了他的注意。他震惊地凑上前，专心聆听他们的每一个字，不顾一切地屏住呼吸。

“……他们说上周他在图书馆花了相当长的时间，好像在写一本书。”

“是的，他似乎告诉图书管理员那是送给情人的，他轻易就让Baggins老爷……”

Thorin僵住了，侍从很快消逝在拐角处，但是他除了呼吸几乎无法移动。

Bilbo有个情人？他与某个人结下露水之缘……某个人将要在寂静的夜晚拥抱他、亲吻他，在烛光中疼爱他、抚慰他，某个不是Thorin的人。这就是他在去图书馆一直在忙的事？事实上是与他的情人密会，亵渎依鲁伯的古代著作？

不该难过，他告诉自己。Bilbo没有给他期盼的理由，所以为什么还这么难过？Thorin想知道那是谁——或许是Narin，那个上蹿下跳的小人——然后为了他胆敢碰触他的哈比人折磨他，把他扔出依鲁伯，确保依鲁伯或者Bilbo重生十次之前都不能再回来。

他终于能回到自己的房间，摸索着摇摇晃晃的穿过房门。他感到异常寒冷，现在所有那些他背地里私自种下的希望都滚落依鲁伯的悬崖，粉身碎骨。他靠近壁炉坐下，虽然感受到温度，却永远不会再感觉温暖。

那天晚上他没有睡。早餐和议会没有看到他的身影，Balin去找他的时候非常担心他的状况，他仍然坐在壁炉前，凝视着徒留余烬的空空炉膛。听到Balin进门他抬起头，很快恢复得体跟继续招待Dain，但是他眼下的隐影一直没有消失。Dain表达了关切，告诉他去休息，但是Thorin拒绝了。他意识到Bilbo在Dain的右侧，也在担忧地看着他。他没有看向哈比人，意识被他和Narin的幻想画面不断折磨着……

结束与Dain的会面后，他跟一个乡绅谈了谈——他是一个年轻的矮人小伙子，出身贵族家庭还没有成年——告诉他别人怎么说Bilbo和他的情人，当然用词非常谨慎。

他带回很多故事——关于Bilbo除了跟伙伴们在一起的时间外只跟他一起；只要有人愿意听，他一直在赞扬他；他的礼物是所有人中最好的。

那些故事让Thorin心痛不已，他让年轻的Runil离开，想一个人待一会儿。他没有去吃晚餐，潜退了给他送食物的仆役。当那天晚上很晚的时候响起敲门声，他告诉对方离开，但是Bilbo的声音穿过门传了进来。

“Thorin，是我，我们能谈谈吗？”

Thorin打算也让他离开，但是他的心看起来想要享受这种痛苦的煎熬，于是他什么都没说。Bilbo打开门，轻轻在身后阖上。Thorin继续盯着炉火，不是真的在看，只是因为Bilbo在他身后的存在感让他高度紧张。

“我给你带了些东西。”他温和地说，“本来打算等到你的命名日，但是你看起来很难过。给你。”

他拿出什么东西递给Thorin，但是矮人甚至没有抬头看。

“他是谁？”他问道，喉咙干涸，他的声音听起来更像一声嘶吼。

“谁是谁？”Bilbo问，声音中带着清楚的困惑。传来砰的一声，不管Bilbo带来的是什么，他放了下来。

“你知道是谁，别装了。”

“Thorin，我……”

“他是谁？”

“Thorin，看在维拉的份上，我根本不知道你在说什么！谁是谁？”

“你的情人？”Thorin扼紧下巴才能挤出这个词。

“我的……我的情人？”Bilbo虚弱地问。Thorin终于看向他，他看起来吓得发懵，本来因为晚餐红润的脸蛋现在更红了。

“是的，我听说了。你以为我会一直不知道？你想一直在我鼻子底下隐藏这样的秘密？”

“秘密——Thorin，你到底在说什么？”Bilbo生气地说，现在的红色完全是出于愤怒。

“我是国王，而你必须告诉我！”Thorin说，他站起来大喊大叫。

“告诉你什么？”Bilbo喊回去。

“你在跟谁上床！”Thorin说，他的声音几乎是咆哮，说完后他立刻转身面向炉火，他无法面对Bilbo。

房间陷入一片死寂，唯一的声响就是壁炉里火焰燃烧的劈啪声。

“……上床？”Bilbo轻轻问，“我没有……Thorin，我没有跟任何人上床，为什么……？”

“每个人都在谈论，”Thorin大喊，“你应该自己听听，他们无时无刻不在谈论你和你的情人。”

“我的情人？我没有什么情人。”Thorin想要相信他，但是听到那个词语后更加烧红的脸蛋让他无法相信。

“你在说谎。”

“我没有说谎，Thorin Oakenshield！”Thorin有些吃惊，Bilbo那样说好像在责备是他的错，但是他固执地没有出声。“我没有什么情人，但是我一直希望……”Thorin什么也没说，Bilbo看向地板。“我一直希望那会是你。”他抬起目光对上Thorin，但是Thorin只剩下目瞪口呆的份。

“我？”Bilbo点点头，“你总是……那么说不是Narin？”

“Narin？当然不是！”Bilbo看起来有些吃惊。“不！”

“也不是Rolan领主？或者Mira女士？或者……”

“不是他们。”Bilbo坚定地说，“你是我唯一想要的，但是那不……没关系，我现在马上离开——”

“留下，”Thorin命令道，不容辩驳，Bilbo猛地转过身。

“什么？”

“留下。”他重复道。

“不，这真的……我很抱歉……”Bilbo试图反抗，慢慢向门口移动。

“哈比人，”Thorin粗声说，声音低沉，他向Bilbo走去。“留下。”Bilbo吞咽着，但是没有移动分毫，他毫不畏缩地对上Thorin锋利的目光。“我真的是你梦寐以求的那个人？”Thorin轻声问，伸出手碰触一缕卷发。Bilbo点点头，Thorin微笑着看向他，Bilbo脸上痛苦的表情慢慢褪去了，理解点亮了他的双眸。

“你……我？”他小声问，他的答案是Thorin轻轻碰触他的嘴唇，接着突然变成猛烈、激情的亲吻，所有的嫉妒化成灰烬，保护欲占据了原本的位置。Bilbo是他的，他的，不是任何人的只是他的……

他们分开歇气的时候，Thorin还紧紧抱着他，Bilbo突然问，“你真的以为我在跟Narin上床？”

“你总是说起他。”他不满地说，“而且你戴着他送你的珠宝，你从来没有使用过我的礼物。”

“Thorin……”Bilbo比了比桌子，他刚才放带来东西的地方。Thorin看到那个他送给他的皮封本子，页面被墨水填满了。他的喉咙好像堵住了一样。

“你……”

Bilbo再次亲吻他，“你真是个傻瓜矮人，”他深请地说，双手抓住Thorin的头发。“这么长时间，你从未说过……”

“你也没说。”Thorin指出，摆弄着Bilbo的耳尖，就像他过去一直想要的那样。

“你是国王，”Bilbo惊讶于耳朵传来的感知，“为什么想要一个哈比人？”

“我想要我的哈比人。”他低声说，边说边抱起Bilbo，带着他向卧室走去。

Bilbo大笑起来，“你的？”

“我的。”Thorin断言，这句评论随嘴一起在Bilbo的脖子上咬下去。“我会向你展示有多少是我的。”门在他们身后关闭，他把Bilbo放在床上，得意地笑起来。“感谢我吧，我把Dain安排在客房那边。”

 

 

完


End file.
